Snack Shack
by FinalBananaHammock
Summary: "You backed my mom's car into a snack shack!" "It was TOTALLY in my blind spot! I did have a totally fetch bikini on that day though..." Katie and Sadie finally get the spotlight they deserve.


"I thought I already _said_ it was an _accident!_ You should just like, totally lay off!" Katie exclaimed.

She and her BFFQDTG, Sadie, were standing on the beach, observing the damage Katie had done with Sadie's mom's Porsche. The fender was scraped up, with wooden shards and other crap lodged in it. The expensive vehicle had been crashed into a snack shack on the beach a couple of miles from Katie and Sadie's neighborhood. It was in a straw cabin thing, reminiscent of the First Little Pig's house. It didn't work out then, and it wouldn't work out now.

The entire right side had caved in, covering the back of the car completely. A sign reading 'Sam's Snack Shack' in big green letters lay on the ground a few feet away. Onlookers wondered what kind of deranged driver could have done this. The answer was a teen driver who had just gotten her permit a week ago.

Katie remembered like it had only happened a month ago…maybe two months ago…three tops…

"So are you ready to go?" Katie asked as they waltzed through the parking lot on top of a sandy hill.

"Yeah," Sadie gruffly answered, licking her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Aww, what's wrong?" Katie wondered. In contrast to her friend, she had experienced a wonderful day at the beach. Hot guys had their mouths agape as she walked around in her new bikini. Her mom still didn't know about this said "bikini". If it was any smaller, Katie might have to walk around with a sensory bar around her. But luckily her mom wasn't there. Katie had over a dozen numbers tucked into her pink purse, which was slung over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Sadie snapped hastily. She had been wearing an identical bikini, but hadn't attracted a single glance.

"Come on, you can tell me anything!" Katie put her arm around her friend, taking a sip out of a coconut she bought at the very shop she was about to destroy.

"Then how come guys _swoon_ over you, and can barely _stand _looking at _me?_" Sadie cried suddenly, slapping Katie's arm away, expressing the feelings she'd been suppressing for years. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, and tried to blink them away. Every since they were in middle school, guys were lining up in front of Katie just hoping to get a shot, and Sadie just stood there waiting for Katie to drive her home.

The kids at school thought that Sadie didn't hear the whispers, the hate rolling off of their tongues, burning Sadie's ears.

_"Why does Katie hang out with _her_?"_

_ "She's so fat, and thinks she can be popular just by hanging out with Katie!"_

_ "I wish Katie was _my_ best friend, not that whale's!"_

And Sadie had put up with it. She didn't just hang out with Katie to be popular. They had been BFFs since Kindergarten, and were joined at the hip ever since they met. She knew that she would never be able to hold a candle to Katie in hotness, and she was fine with that. But sometimes…sometimes it hurt.

One day Sadie had walked in on Katie and one of her other friends throwing up in the toilet one day. Sadie had been mortified at the time, and had rushed out of the house. But maybe that was why Katie was so skinny. When the thought came to her, she eagerly ran to her bathroom and poked her uvula. If it worked, she would do it every day for the rest of her life! She would be like the models you see on TV! But afterward she was the exact same weight, and felt sick at the stomach, hating herself so much. She had just cried in her rooms for the rest of the day, locking the door and refusing to let her parents in.

So when she had an opportunity to vent all this, it just felt so _good_.

"Why would you think that?" Katie asked. She had honestly not noticed the jealous stares Sadie gave her every now and again when she wasn't looking, and what she wrote about Katie in her diary.

_"Everybody knows it! Why are you even friends with me in the first place?"_ Sadie screamed, the tears falling freely now.

"Sadie, you're making a scene…" Katie whispered, seeing some of the guys from before giving the duo odd looks.

"Just drive me home!" Sadie commanded, climbing into the shotgun seat of her mom's car. She had begged her mom to let them borrow it to celebrate Katie getting her permit. Sure, it was illegal, but they were teenagers. What are you gonna do?

"Nobody thinks that you're fat!" Katie argued, only then realizing her mistake. Sadie had never said that.

"Is that what you think?" Sadie looked at Katie, the waterworks coming fast. She didn't look angry, just hurt. Hurt by her best friend.

"N-no! Of course not! You're my best friend!" Katie stuttered in defense.

"That's it! I'm hailing a cab!" Sadie opened the door, and Katie knew she had to do something right then.

"Sometimes I envy you!" She cried suddenly.

This made Sadie pause. "You…_envy_ _me?_" She repeated.

"Of course! You're smart…pretty…you have everything!" Katie admitted. Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely true…

"Do…do you think so?" Sadie sat back down.

"Yes," Katie nodded, believing it the more she said it.

"Okay…" Sadie sniffled. She had never really wanted to leave. Some people called it 'fishing for compliments'. Sadie called it 'manipulating your best friend into buying you another ice cream cone'. She wanted a chocolate that time.

"Then let's go home!" Katie announced. Maybe Sadie would get that chocolate ice cream next time.

The rest was history. She was just a little too excited, and slammed on the break a little bit too hard. Without even a glance into her rear view mirror, the car flew backward, and lurched downward down the hill.

"AHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed, and held each other tightly. They couldn't even see where they were going. The car swerved from side to side violently, hitting bumps and other things that made it a miracle for the car not to flip over. Both of the girls almost got sick right then and there, but swallowed it down. The whole experience was like some kind of sick roller coaster.

With a crash, the car stopped abruptly, both of the girls barely escaping cracking their skulls open on the dashboard. Straw tumbled down and got tangled in their hair. The girls scrambled to get out as soon as they could, before they started rolling again. But they had reached flat land. And a snack shack.

It was only when they were out that they realized what kind of deep trouble they were in. This "Sam" fellow didn't look too nice. Somebody else had been manning the shop when they had bought their snacks there. He was a frail old man, who was missing several teeth. His skin was peeling everywhere, clearly spending too much time in the sun recently. He was pouring his guts out to a cop, who nodded a couple times, and wrote things down on his clipboard.

Then it was time for questioning. "So, neither of you have a _real_ driver's license?" The cop had sat them down on a bench to ask them questions. Katie noticed he had a pretty rocking bod too. His face was cute, and he actually looked like he cared what they said. Katie could dig older men.

Luckily Sadie jumped to Katie's rescue. "We were having an argument…I was distracting her!" She protested.

"I'm sorry, but that's no reason to be driving with no adult, and no license." He said flatly. His eyebrows scrunched together in a really cute way.

"Don't you think you could make some kind of exception…?" Katie asked, her eyes crawling all over him.

"I'm sorry miss." _Miss?_

"Not very creative as far as nicknames go," Katie shrugged. "But whatever's good for you," She stared straight into his eyes.

The cop weaved a pen through his fingers nervously as sweat collected on his brow. He made a split decision. "I have decided to question you each separately," He said. "And I'm married," He showed off a ring on his finger, as he winked and walked away.

Katie didn't really want to date a married man, but wasn't completely opposed to one-on-one time with Mr. Sexy Cop Man. But what she got was slightly different.

"Why were yo drivin' widowt a license?" A large black man stood in front of Katie. He threw bad grammar at her through clenched teeth. Sadie was being interviewed by the sexy man a little ways away.

Katie wiped spit off of her cheek, wincing. "Because I wanted to go to the beach." She explained truthfully.

"Why didn't yo take a prent wich cha'?" He screamed in her face.

"Because I wanted to try on my new bikini," Katie tried to keep her cool. She had tied a towel around her, and was suddenly very glad.

"I tink I gotta see dis' bikini!" The cop commanded. "Duh…fer evidence." He hastily explained.

Then Katie snapped. "In your dreams!" She screamed, getting up and stomping away. Yes, people like those were the ones keeping the peace in our fair nation.

She walked up to the sexy cop with her hands on her hips. He had been interrogating Sadie on why she thought it was a good idea to not bring a parent when Katie tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you need?" He asked politely.

"That creep was trying to sexually assault me!" She screamed, pulling her trump card out. People turned in her direction, and then saw the black cop, standing there looking embarrassed.

"It was evidence! Strictly evidence!" He yelled at his partner.

"I don't think he would do something like that…" The sexy cop scratched the back of his head.

"It's true!" Katie screamed, crying on demand.

"Just calm down, Katie!" Sadie put her hand on Katie's shoulder, playing along.

Katie sniffled, using her innocent girl routine. "He wanted to see my breasts!" She claimed.

"I never said dat!" The black cop exclaimed, as more and more people began to look. A mom covered her child's ears and led him away, telling him to forget what he just heard.

Katie fake cried into Sadie's shoulder. Another act pulled off by the dynamic duo.

In the end, Katie and Sadie didn't get off easy, even in light of the alleged "sexual assault". She had her permit revoked, got a ticket, was fined for damages to Sam's Snack Shack, not to mention being chewed out by her folks. She was punished with the worst treatment a teen girl could ever receive: being grounded. _In the summer_. The money for the ticket and damages came out of Katie's cell phone bill, cutting her off from all of her friends while she was grounded. Plus, her mom had taken away all of the numbers she got from guys at the beach. Not that she was ever allowed there again. Banned indefinitely.

Katie connected to Sadie via Skype, so that they could still talk. "Oh my god, I have no idea what to wear today! What are you wearing?" Katie could see that Sadie's room was a mess, with clothes strewn everywhere.

"Just staying in my pajamas. Not like I'm going anywhere," Katie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend across the web.

"Then I will too!" Sadie declared.

"But don't you have a date tonight?" Katie smiled.

"Oh, that's right!" Sadie exclaimed, as if she hadn't been thinking about it all day.

"Already having fantasies?" Katie teased.

"Oh shut up!" Sadie playfully shushed her.

"Some guy named Brett, right?" Katie inquired.

"That's right!" Sadie smiled from ear to ear.

"I've heard stories about him…" Katie said.

"What kind of stories? Romantic ones?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"I guess you'll see!" Katie taunted.

"Seriously, I have _no idea_ what to wear!" Sadie reminded her.

"Just calm down! Why don't you wear the green one?" Katie suggested.

"The one that was on sale?"

"Mhm,"

"But I think that one makes me look fat!" Sadie said.

"Nothing makes you look fat!" Katie argued.

"Aww, thanks!" Sadie said. But she had finally come to terms with her weight when she had finally found a guy who accepts her for it. That night, she finally had her very first kiss. And it was great.

**A/N: Sappy ending, I know. I'm not very good with those, but I personally believe it came off well. If you disagree, feel free to post it in your reviews. The chapter turned out shorter than I had originally planned, but remember that I had about two sentences to base an entire story off of. So Sadie goes on her first date, and Katie is grounded. Roles reversed? Hmm…**

** Well, keep on the lookout for a new chapter of Total Drama Host Training! It should be coming at you real soon! Until then, stay golden!**


End file.
